ceruliafandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrathel Empire
Type: Empire Ruler: Emperor Alterius Gabes Capital: Eynesda Races: Core races common, with the exception of Dragonborn and Tieflings. Other races not trusted, but tolerated and watched carefully, while monstrous races killed on sight. Supposedly created by the God Tyr himself, it has stood stalwart since the Godfall. Although ruled by a single emperor, the empire is largely run by Noble rulers, all who pay tribute to the emperor and answer to the single Law of the land. The largest empire within the Crystal seas it remains a powerful force, helped largely by the blessing of Tyr, which grants divine powers to all soldiers trained in the capital of Eynesda. This blessing comes with a cost however, and the worship of the gods is strictly monitored so as to prevent earning the gods ire. Apart from Tyr some of his allies are permitted, known as the Eight, Bahumu''t, the platinum dragon; ''Eldath, Goddess of Peace, Helm, God of Protection, Llirra, Goddess of joy, Talos, God of Storms, Tempus, god of war, and Malar, god of the hunt. It is taught that the remaining deities represent the wrong of the world, or may lead the people of Tyrathel ''to temptation. Despite its strict control on the surface, the guards can only do so much over the massive stretches of land and there is a thriving underworld, only tolerated as the largest customers are the nobles themselves. Small clusters of the monstrous races exist, but they have been driven underground, surviving on scraps. However, there are still certain practices which will be hunted down relentlessly, such as Necromancy (With the exception of Resurrection and healing magic, which can only be completed by priests of the Eight). Tyrathel itself is simple and conformist, with strict practices and standards held across the empire as much as possible, and well developed trade routes and roads throughout the Empire. Nevertheless, the carefully patrolled roads and sparkling cities and pristine farms are merely a façade, as hidden within the recesses of the Empire is plenty of rot, forests dominated by slavers and bandits, towns slowly sinking into the mud of swamps and people willing to do anything o survive. '''Notable landmarks' - Eynesda - Moonreach Mountains o A huge mountain range, which seem to reach out towards the moon, towering over the empire. They mark the border with the untameable wildlands, which can only be reached through the Moonreach Pass, which is strictly controlled. - The Teeth o A second range of mountains which forms the Eastern border with the Drounen empire, the sharp peaked mountains are always capped in snow which turn crimson as the rising sun bleeds through them, giving the appearance of bloodstained teeth - The Valleys of Life o Fed by waterfalls and rivers pouring out of both Tyrathel and the Teeth the lush valleys are dotted with huge lakes and lush landscapes, always dotted with flowers and rolling farmlands. Believed to be a gift from the gods, it is this area which provides much of the food to the rest of the empire, along with simply being beautiful ' ' Notable Factions - The church of Eight o Although worship of the Eight is entirely permitted and each deity is worshipped in their own way, all eight churches fall under the control of the Church of the Eight. They operate out of Eynesda and control the religious freedoms of the empire, ensuring proper tribute is payed, and that no forbidden religions can gain a foothold. Apart from controlling the churches, they have trained a sect of elite warriors, the Divine Light Company, who are the most gifted warriors of the empire and are believed to be chosen by Tyr himself. - The Academy of the Evenhanded o One of the leading arcane institutes throughout Cerulia, aspiring wizards and sorcerers travel from far and wide to learn within the Academy. The home of some of the most powerful mages alive today, the Academy is technically not aligned with any of the empires of Cerulia, although they follow the laws of Tyrathel.